


Frustration

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 05, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy needs some release.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 49





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of 'Best Quickie Fic' at The Sunnydale Memorial Fanfic Awards, Round 32.

One Shot

Buffy had been having the worst week of her life and, considering her life, that was really saying something. Angel was being an ass, coming to her town to tell her how she should be living her life after it was his choice to leave both her life and her town in the first place.

“What gives him the right?!” she demanded of the punching bag she was pummeling. “Stupid men. Demons who are inconsiderate and bloody humans like ass-face Parker or your all American GI Joe. They think it’s _fine_ to mess with me! Argh! And vampires! _Urghhh!_ ” she groaned and continued the assault on the bag.

Spike had been following the Slayer around all week like a lost puppy, switching back and forth between declarations of affection and crude innuendos that gave her frustration of another kind. It was just the frosting on the cake of Buffy’s bad week. She swore to herself that, if one more bad thing happened, she would stake both Spike _and_ Angel for being pains in her ass.

“Uh, Buffy…” said Willow, as she shifted uncomfortably at the training room door.

“What?”

“There’s kinda a…. Well,” she worried her lip. “Slight case of apocalypse you might need to deal with.”

Eyes widened with fury and disbelief, the Slayer finally stopped throwing punches and glared at her best friend.

“I can– I mean, _we_ can deal with it, if you want?” Willow backpedaled. “It’s really not that urgent. Did I say apocalypse? It’s more like a slight issue. Very _very_ slight. Not like you could have four life-or-death situations in a single week, right? No, sir. Nu-uh. We’ll handle it, just forget I said anything.”

Buffy let out an extremely loud feral grunt when the redhead shut the door and left her alone again.

“Oh, baby,” came a silky voice from behind her. Spike had evidently come in the door from outside while Buffy had been looking towards Willow stood in the doorway of the interior one. “You don’t know what kind of effect that noise has on a man,” he continued, stalking up behind her.

Buffy hadn’t turned around to look at him but, when she did, instinct took over and she had him pinned to a wall in moments. “Shut up,” she ordered.

“Make me,” he shot back, eyes glinting with mirth.

So she did. And, it turned out, silencing him with her lips was the most effective method she’d found yet. Their mouths were frantic against each other, and soon their hands began pulling at each other’s clothes with desperate need.

There was a knock at the internal door and Anya’s voice could be heard on the other side.

“Is it safe to come in?” she asked.

“No!” yelled Buffy, when she tore her lips from Spike’s. They were both panting for breath. As Buffy began to regain hers, she looked him up and down. His eyes dared her to take what she wanted and she wasn’t one for backing down.

“Take off your coat,” she demanded before doing it for him when he wasn’t fast enough.

“Watch it, you’ll bruise the leather!” he complained.

“Get naked now or I’ll bruise _you_ ,” she returned.

“Oh god,” he groaned. Her words had such a deep impact on him, he could have come right there and then just by hearing them. She never spoke to him like that. He doubted she ever spoke to _anyone_ like that. “Buffy? You okay, love?”

“I will be in a minute. Now clothes off!”

“Bloody hell, someone does have you wound up tight.”

“Yup,” she agreed, removing her own garments.

Their coupling was furious. It went in a blur for both of them. Tangled limbs, sweat, and moaning. And when it was done, neither were sure how much time had passed or even what year it was.

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Spike, body still shuddering from the rush.

“Wow,” agreed Buffy as her mind tried to process everything. After a long moment, she looked him up and down again. “That was actually pretty good.”

“Was fucking amazing!” he exclaimed.

“Well, I _totally_ get the arrogance now.”

Spike gave her a sinful grin. “Not so bad yourself, pet.”

Buffy blushed. After such a profound loss of inhibitions, the Slayer was now bashful. Spike was in awe. “You wanna take this back to my place?” he asked, terrified that she’d say no; that what they’d just done was a one-time thing and that she’d go back to never letting him in again, pretending it never happened.

“Can’t walk just yet,” said Buffy, which returned the smile to his face.

“Am happy to stay right here, pet.”

Their bodies were still locked together and Buffy could feel him harden inside her again. Trailing her fingers across his chest, she asked, “You do other speeds, too?”

Spike curled his tongue suggestively behind his top teeth, and that was answer enough. Within seconds, she was on top of him and the tongue was battling again with hers.

“Gonna go as many ways as you want,” he told her, minutes later when the kiss broke away at her to gasp in pleasure.

“Yes! Don’t stop. Don’t you dare ever stop!”

“Never will,” he vowed. And thus began the best night of Buffy’s life.


End file.
